Révélations Nocturnes
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Se passe au cours de la saison 2. Théo a réintégré le groupe des Aventuriers. Mais à cause de l'entité qui l'habite désormais, ses compagnons se méfient de lui. Un soir, Bob essaye d'en savoir plus et découvre que Théo ne leur a pas tout révélé… (OS / Théalthazar)


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Mon tout premier Théalthazar, j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Révélations Nocturnes**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les Aventuriers avaient traversé la région de part en part. Remontant tout d'abord vers le Nord, ils s'étaient rendus à la Vieille Tour, où ils avaient pu reprendre des forces et en savoir plus sur le Codex ainsi que sur les mystérieuses manigance de la Guilde des Intendants. Munis de nouveaux équipements, ils étaient ensuite redescendus vers le Sud, en direction de Mirages, et surtout de la vaste forêt qui en était proche. Avant de s'attaquer aux Intendants directement, ils avaient pour projet de faire halte au Conclave des Églises, afin d'y trouver une aide éventuelle dans la bataille qui se préparait.

De nouveau réunis par un miracle qu'ils peinaient toujours à réaliser, Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Théo voyageaient ensemble depuis près d'un mois, comme autrefois. Pourtant, une étrange ambiance régnait au sein de leur petit groupe. Les propos de Théo, quelques semaines plus tôt, ainsi que l'incarnation inconnue qui semblait exister désormais à l'intérieur de lui n'étaient pas pour rassurer ses compagnons. Malgré les discussions au cours du trajet, les plaisanteries qu'ils échangeaient au moment de monter le camp et les quelques rires qui émanaient parfois du paladin-inquisiteur, Grunlek et Shin conservaient une certaine forme de réserve vis-à-vis de leur ami, méfiants au sujet de cette entité qui vivait en lui et dont ils ne savaient rien. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient essayé de relancer le sujet, mais Théo esquivait toujours leurs questions. Il n'avait pas plus de réponses qu'eux, et ne souhaitait pas en parler. Il se contentait de faire avec, et ça lui suffisait bien pour le moment.

Ce soir-là, après de longues heures de voyage qui s'étaient déroulées sans accroc, un peu ennuyeuses, à vrai dire, les Aventuriers firent halte et installèrent leur camp dans une plaine dégagée. Shin avait rapidement examiné les alentours un peu plus tôt, secondé par Icy, et leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Après avoir installé leurs couchages et déposé leurs affaires, les quatre compagnons s'étaient réunis autour du feu et avaient pioché dans la marmite ce que leur avait mitonné Grunlek.

 **« J'espère que Viktor aura su parler avec les autres Églises. »** s'inquiéta le nain entre deux bouchées.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de l'endroit où le Conclave était censé se dérouler, et ils commençaient lentement à sentir une certaine anxiété les gagner. Aucun d'entre eux n'appréciait vraiment les Églises. Cette remarque exceptait Théo, bien sûr, lequel adulait l'Église de la Lumière qu'il servait. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et répondit évasivement :

 **« Bah, faites-lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait. »**

 **« Vous croyez qu'il y aura des représentants de l'Église des Murmures ? »** demanda Shin en croquant dans une pomme.

 **« Si c'est le cas, après toute la merde qu'on a foutue, c'est sûr qu'on n'aura pas de coup de main venant de leur part. »** gloussa Bob, qui jubilait encore d'avoir fait partir en cendres leur chapelle.

 **« Non, mais ça risque de poser problème. »** souligna Grunlek, soucieux. **« Il ne faudrait pas que l'Église des Murmures ait monté les autres Églises contre nous… »**

 **« Eh, au pire, on se débrouillera bien sans eux, hein. »** marmonna sombrement Shin. **« On a pas besoin des Églises. »**

 **« On se débrouillera** _ **bien**_ **? »** releva moqueusement le nain avec un petit sourire en coin, son regard pétillant dirigé vers l'archer.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

 **« Ouais, enfin… »**

Il y eut des rires et encore quelques paroles d'échangées. Puis, une fois leur repas achevé, les Aventuriers décidèrent d'un commun accord de se coucher tôt afin d'être prêts à reprendre la route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube le lendemain matin. Malgré la certitude de Shin qu'ils pourraient passer une nuit en sécurité, ils organisèrent tout de même un tour de garde. Grunlek se proposa d'être le premier. Les autres acceptèrent et s'endormirent donc tandis que le nain veillait près du feu. Il sourit dans sa barbe en apercevant la silhouette claire d'Eden surgir des ténèbres pour venir se coucher près de lui.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Bob avait le sommeil léger. Il n'y avait bien que dans les auberges, glissé à l'intérieur d'un bon lit moelleux, qu'il se reposait parfaitement. Mais lorsqu'il dormait ainsi en extérieur, grossièrement emmitouflé dans une simple couverture, il avait tendance à s'éveiller au moindre bruit suspect. Un cliquetis métallique lui fit péniblement entrouvrir les paupières en marmonnant un juron bien senti. Il bougea son épaule endolorie, tourna la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. À la faible lueur de leur feu de camp, qui s'était affaibli, il distingua deux silhouettes un peu plus loin. Après un moment où il demeura sur ses gardes, mal réveillé, il finit par reconnaître Grunlek, qui s'était agenouillé auprès de Théo et s'employait à le secouer. Bob se retourna en étouffant un soupir. Ce serait à lui de prendre la garde après le paladin. Shin devrait ensuite finir la nuit. Il avait encore quelques heures de sommeil devant lui avant de se faire réveiller à son tour par un Théo maussade et fatigué.

D'une oreille, il entendit le pas lourd du paladin-inquisiteur s'éloigner et les grincements du bras métallique de Grunlek, qui furent bientôt suivis des légers ronflements du nain. Dès qu'il était certain de pouvoir dormir en toute tranquillité, celui-ci s'écroulait comme une masse. Bob admirait et enviait secrètement sa capacité d'adaptation aux nuits de campement.

Bientôt, les ronflements de Grunlek gagnèrent en intensité. Ça ne semblait pas gêner Shin, qui était plongé dans un profond sommeil et dormait comme une souche. Mais Bob ne parvenait pas à se rendormir et luttait contre une envie grandissante de se boucher les oreilles. Il roula sur le dos et cala ses mains derrière sa tête, les yeux grands ouverts pour observer le ciel étoilé, dégagé de tout nuage. Après un long moment, il finit par se redresser et s'empêtra dans ses couvertures en râlant silencieusement. Quand il s'en fut enfin débarrassé, il se leva et scruta les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Un léger halo de lumière dorée émanait, à quelques mètres de là. Bob s'en rapprocha en souriant. Comme quoi, la fameuse lumière tamisée de l'armure de Théo pouvait avoir son utilité, parfois.

Le paladin-inquisiteur s'était légèrement isolé du camp, assis sur un rocher. Il lui tournait le dos. Bob s'avança, faisant exprès de faire un peu de bruit pour que Théo remarque sa présence. Ça ne manqua pas : aux aguets, l'homme bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vers lui, épée dégainée et bouclier brandi, dès qu'il entendit le son de ses pas. Reconnaissant son ami, il baissa les armes. Bob nota cependant qu'il paraissait tendu.

 **« Ah, c'est toi. »** lâcha-t-il seulement.

Sans plus de considération pour le demi-diable, il se rassit sur son rocher, continuant de lui tourner le dos.

 **« Préviens, la prochaine fois. »**

 **« On est bien surveillés dis donc, je me sens surprotégé ! »** le railla Bob.

Théo n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au pyromage. Ordinairement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de renchérir à chacun de ses sarcasmes. Il le faisait encore, mais beaucoup moins, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Bob devait l'admettre, c'était bel et bien lui, mais quelque chose avait changé chez Théo. Il paraissait plus sombre, plus réservé. Différent. Il n'aimait pas cette distance qui était apparue entre eux et lui, et qui semblait se creuser chaque jour un peu plus.

L'inquisiteur avide d'hérésies à massacrer et d'infidèles à épurer lui manquait. Le paladin qui n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à l'ouvrir et à gueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi lui manquait. L'homme qui se plaisait à toujours remettre sa parole en doute, à souligner son côté démoniaque et à pointer du doigt chaque défaut de ses plans géniaux lui manquait.

Théo lui manquait.

Bob serra légèrement les poings, alors que sous la colère et la frustration, le démon commençait à s'agiter en lui. Il banda sa volonté pour le maîtriser, s'avança d'un pas tranquille, contourna le rocher et s'assit également sur celui-ci. Théo ne lui adressa pas un regard. Presque épaule contre épaule, les deux hommes restèrent immobiles et silencieux un long moment.

 **« Ça se passe comment, la cohabitation ? »** demanda finalement Bob.

C'était un pari risqué, et il le savait. Le paladin refusait toujours d'aborder cette question épineuse et devenait muet ou détournait la conversation dès que quiconque remettait le sujet sur le tapis. Mais avec sa nature de demi-diable, il se disait qu'il était sans doute le plus à même de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Théo. Ce dernier se tendit davantage à côté de lui. Il bougea légèrement et leurs épaulières de cuir et d'acier vinrent s'entrechoquer sans qu'aucun d'eux deux n'y prête la moindre attention. Les dents serrées et le regard toujours fuyant, Théo se décida à marmonner :

 **« Il n'y a pas vraiment de… cohabitation. Cette… chose est en moi, c'est tout ce que je sais. »**

 **« Tu as réussi à la faire apparaître il y a quelques semaines, pourtant. »** nota Bob, évoquant leur brève réunion dans la caverne avec Arcana et l'intendant Bragg.

Après un instant, Théo secoua la tête.

 **« Elle s'est manifestée d'elle-même en entendant qu'on parlait d'elle. »**

Il osa enfin jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du pyromage, qui le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils, et poursuivit d'une voix plus dure :

 **« Cette chose est complètement indépendante de ma volonté. Elle a une existence propre, je ne peux pas la contrôler. »**

 **« Elle agit comme un parasite… »** réfléchit Bob à voix haute. **« C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est intervenue dans la rivière pour t'accrocher à ces branchages. Elle t'a sauvé parce que tu lui es utile, c'est un passager clandestin de ton voyage dans le puits de mana. »**

 **« On peut voir ça comme ça. »** acquiesça Théo.

Le mage resta silencieux. Il réalisa, encore plus clairement que la première fois, sans doute, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi que ce soit sur l'entité qui avait investie le corps de leur ami sans y être invitée. Et d'après Théo, elle pouvait agir n'importe quand, n'importe comment, et sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher ! Bob était en lutte constante avec son démon intérieur, qu'il parvenait à dominer la plupart du temps, quand il ne s'agitait pas trop. Mais le paladin était totalement impuissant face à cette force inconnue.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »** demanda doucement Bob d'un ton soucieux.

 **« Vous vous méfiez déjà assez de moi depuis que je suis revenu d'entre les morts. »** rétorqua sèchement Théo. **« Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de me sentir encore plus exclu, comme… »**

La voix brusque du paladin mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa, un peu tardivement, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Ce fut au tour de Bob de détourner les yeux et de serrer imperceptiblement les poings.

 **« Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu peux le dire, tu sais. »** lui lança-t-il avec amertume. **« Comme moi. »**

Le guerrier marqua une hésitation, conscient qu'il avait blessé son ami.

 **« C'est pas ce que je… »**

Un profond soupir lui répondit et il n'insista pas. Sans s'excuser, il grommela une phrase inintelligible dans sa barbe et tenta vainement de percer à nouveau du regard les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il n'aimait pas les nuits noires comme celles-là. Il y avait trop d'obscurité pour un paladin de la Lumière tel que lui. Trop de facilités pour se perdre dans ses pensées et réaliser qu'il était impuissant face à la chose qui s'était accrochée à lui depuis qu'il était de retour en ce bas-monde.

Il avait hésité à revenir vers ses amis Aventuriers, conscient de pouvoir être un danger potentiel pour eux tous. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il se fasse oublier et qu'il entame une nouvelle existence, ailleurs, loin de tout ce tumulte et de ceux qui lui étaient chers ?

Mais c'était justement parce qu'ils lui étaient chers et que leur absence lui pesait si cruellement qu'il avait choisi de revenir vers eux.

Les Aventuriers étaient une partie de sa vie. Cela, quoi qu'il advienne, il ne pourrait jamais le renier.

Alors que Bob se relevait et commençait à repartir en direction du campement sans même l'avoir salué, Théo esquissa un sourire en coin et commenta à mi-voix, certain que le demi-diable l'entendrait :

 **« Au moins, j'ai une petite idée de ce que tu peux ressentir, maintenant… »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir la réaction de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était figé. Sans se retourner vers lui, il prononça d'une voix lasse :

 **« Oh, ferme-la. »**

Théo fronça les sourcils aux mots inhabituels de Bob, alors qu'il poursuivait sur le même ton :

 **« Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce que je ressens, Théo. Aucune. »**

Chose surprenante, le paladin crut distinguer comme une pointe de déception dans la voix de son ami. Il reporta son attention sur les ténèbres qui lui faisaient face et lâcha :

 **« Je peux pas savoir si tu dis rien. »**

Il tendit l'oreille. Le mage restait immobile derrière lui. Théo esquissa un sourire satisfait, sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il se rappela à quel point il pouvait adorer asticoter le demi-diable hérétique, autrefois, et décida de poursuivre son petit jeu. Mettre Bob aussi mal à l'aise avec de simples mots ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, et il en ressentait un plaisir un peu malsain.

 **« Dis-moi. »**

 **« Non. »** répondit Bob du tac au tac, avant d'ajouter sur un ton légèrement moins affirmé : **« Je ne peux pas. »**

Le sourire de Théo s'élargit dans l'ombre. Il pouvait presque ressentir sous ses doigts la faille dans l'armure si solide que tentait désespérément d'ériger le pyromage autour de lui.

 **« Alors ouvre une connexion mentale et montre-moi. T'auras pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, comme ça. »**

 **« Non ! »** s'obstina Bob.

Le paladin se releva d'un coup, presque brusquement. Le boucan soudain qu'il fit avec son armure de plaques dans le silence paisible de la nuit fit sursauter Bob. Il se retourna et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Théo, qui avait contourné son rocher et s'était dirigé vers lui. Seule la lumière tamisée émanant de l'armure de l'Église de la Lumière éclairait faiblement les deux hommes. Il donnait au regard sombre de Théo une profondeur énigmatique et faisait ressortir les iris jaunes de Bob.

En avisant l'expression de son visage, ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient le long de ses joues, l'inquisiteur se surprit à trouver son ami séduisant.

 **« Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ? Ou alors t'as peur… »**

Théo s'avança d'un pas vers le pyromage, faisant son possible pour paraître imposant, mais Bob et lui faisaient la même taille, et de toute manière ils se connaissaient si bien qu'il lui était impossible d'impressionner le demi-diable par cette méthode.

 **« Putain, Bob, je me rappelais pas que t'étais un trouillard. »**

 **« Je suis pas un trouillard. »** se renfrogna le concerné.

 **« Tu parles ! »** rétorqua Théo avec agacement. **« Tu passes ton temps à jacasser, mais dès qu'on se retrouve seuls et que je te demande juste ce qui va pas, tout d'un coup y'a plus personne ! »**

Bob déglutit face au regard inquisiteur de son ami sans savoir quoi répondre. Sans qu'il ne s'en doute, sa phrase même contenait l'énoncé du problème. Comment lui avouer que c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient pour une fois seuls tous les deux, sans Grunlek ni Shin pour les entendre, qu'il perdait ses moyens ainsi ? Comment lutter contre cette peur d'être encore et toujours rejeté, et enfin avoir le courage de lui révéler ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, depuis des mois, ce sentiment qui avait été décuplé et exacerbé lorsqu'il avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais, sous cette montagne maudite ?

Face aux combats, face aux ennemis, face à la mort, oui, Bob avait l'arrogance de se prétendre courageux. Mais face à ce qu'il ressentait pour Théo, il se retrouvait démuni. La magie et son talent inné pour les strats ne pouvaient rien pour lui.

 **« Bon, tu vas me répondre à la fin, oui ou merde ? »** s'emporta Théo.

Bob vit là une occasion inespérée de s'en tirer indemne et de fuir lâchement ce face-à-face.

 **« Euh… Merde ? »**

 **« Réponds-moi ou je t'en colle une ! »** prévint le paladin, le poing déjà brandi.

Il recula prudemment, sachant très bien que Théo était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Du moment qu'il ne le frappait ni avec son épée, ni avec son bouclier, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Enfin, ça promettait quand même d'être douloureux. Bob se promit courageusement de fuir à toutes jambes si son ami en venait aux mains.

 **« C'était quoi la question déjà ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?! »**

Théo avait presque crié ces mots. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient assez éloignés du campement et que Grunlek ronflait tout son soûl.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux lorsqu'ils réalisèrent l'un et l'autre ce que le paladin venait de prononcer. Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans savoir trop quoi dire.

 **« C'était pas du tout ta question. »** osa finalement Bob d'une petite voix.

 **« Bah ça l'est, maintenant. »** gronda Théo.

L'air à la fois penaud, estomaqué et légèrement gêné du demi-diable lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Et, bordel, il rêvait ou bien le mage était en train de se mettre à rougir ? Le paladin baissa doucement son poing, cessant de donner l'impression qu'il était prêt à frapper. Bob sembla se détendre. La légère rougeur ne quitta néanmoins pas ses joues et sembla s'accentuer lorsque Théo planta son regard sombre dans le sien. Il s'avança d'un pas et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Bob déglutit, conscient qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Il hésita encore quelques instants, puis se résigna. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de son ami se décomposer ni lire le dégoût dans son regard, il lâcha du bout des lèvres, regrettant déjà ses paroles, dans un murmure à peine audible :

 **« Je t'aime, Théo. »**

Bob s'attendait à tout. Il avait envisagé les pires scénarios possibles. Théo allait le laisser en plan, tout raconter à Grunlek et à Shin le lendemain matin, et après ça ils le regarderaient tous d'un œil horrifié sans même vouloir lui parler. Ou bien Théo allait lui répondre amicalement d'une beigne dans la gueule. Ou d'un coup de bouclier en pleine tête. Ou d'une épée au travers du bide. Ou les trois à la fois. Il allait se faire rejeter une fois de plus, recouvrir d'insultes, traiter de tous les noms.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça sorte.

Il avait cru mourir lui-même lorsqu'il avait compris, des mois plus tôt, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Théo.

Et il avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsque sa voix avait émané de l'escalier, dans les souterrains où ils avaient retrouvé Bragg.

Bob s'attendait à tout. Enfin, presque. Pour être franc, les lèvres fermes et chaudes qui se plaquèrent contre les siennes quelques secondes après son murmure ne faisaient même pas partie des réactions qu'il avait envisagées. À ses yeux, Théo était inaccessible.

Quand le paladin se recula, Bob ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés sous l'effet du choc. Était-ce bel et bien Théo, face à lui ? Ou bien la chose qui sommeillait en lui avait-elle vicieusement pris le contrôle de son corps ?

 **« Espèce de connard ! Toi aussi, t'aurais pu le dire plus tôt, putain de merde ! »**

Bon, réflexion faite, pas de souci, c'était bien Théo. Bob s'empourpra de nouveau.

 **« Comme si c'était facile ! J'ai toujours été qu'une hérésie pour toi ! »**

L'Inquisiteur de la Lumière donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du demi-diable. Faible, certes. Bob grimaça néanmoins, mais Théo s'en foutait royalement et se contenta de lui répondre dans un soupir las :

 **« Pourquoi tu crois que j'essaye de te tenir à distance comme ça depuis le début… »**

Le regard de Bob s'illumina dans la pénombre lorsqu'il comprit que le guerrier partageait ses sentiments et ne faisait lui aussi que les dissimuler depuis tout ce temps. Il n'avait rien vu. Théo s'était toujours comporté avec lui comme il le faisait avec Shin ou Grunlek. De manière un peu plus agressive et distante, parfois, mais après tout il était un demi-diable, une hérésie, alors quoi de plus normal ? Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, le mage ne baissa pas les yeux.

 **« Va pas croire que c'est uniquement pour toi que je suis revenu. »** lâcha Théo avec son air supérieur qui le faisait tant rire sous cape.

 **« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »** acquiesça Bob avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il comprenait réellement de la phrase de son ami.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau dans l'obscurité et les bras puissants du paladin se refermèrent dans le dos du demi-diable.

 **« Quand tu es mort… »** commença celui-ci.

Mais Théo le coupa bien vite, avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

 **« Ta gueule. C'est plus important, maintenant. »**

Bob se laissa emporter par les iris sombres du paladin qui le dévisageait.

 **« Ouais… T'as raison. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Quand Shin ouvrit les yeux, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient au loin dans le ciel brumeux. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'éveiller correctement, puis bondit soudain sur ses pieds, paniqué, en se rappelant qu'il était censé prendre le dernier tour de garde. Mais alors, s'il dormait toujours, ça voulait dire que Bob ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, merde ? Bon, il maintenait que selon lui, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire de tour de garde puisque l'endroit était totalement _safe_ , mais quand même ! Si Bob n'était pas venu le secouer, c'était qu'il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose ! L'archer se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir certifié avec tant d'assurance qu'aucun danger ne les guettait dans cette plaine. Il s'était sûrement trompé, et c'était Bob qui en avait fait les frais ! En observant autour de lui et en constatant que Théo était également porté disparu, il paniqua deux fois plus.

 **« Bon… Rester calme… »** se murmura-t-il nerveusement à lui-même.

Il s'accroupit auprès de Grunlek pour lui tapoter l'épaule et lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots. Aussitôt éveillé, le nain l'aida à explorer les alentours du campement à la recherche d'éventuelles traces de leurs amis. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Et au détour d'un rocher, Shin tomba sur une scène qui, il le sut aussitôt, hanterait son esprit à jamais. Il écarquilla les yeux et demeura coi quelques secondes face au spectacle aussi hallucinant qu'irréalistes des deux corps enchevêtrés de ses amis, totalement nus, dans une position très… euh… évocatrice.

Bon… Euh… Au moins, ils allaient bien… Enfin, apparemment…

Revenu de sa stupéfaction, Shin leur tourna vivement le dos en rougissant sous son cache-nez. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bob l'avait laissé dormir tout son soûl. Il avait visiblement plus intéressant à faire… Genre batifoler avec un certain paladin.

Enfin… Ils n'allaient pas rester plantés là toute la matinée, quand même !

Observant autour de lui, Shin se baissa pour ramasser un petit caillou. Après avoir de nouveau regardé par-dessus son épaule une fraction de seconde seulement (une fois avait déjà suffi pour graver la scène dans son esprit, merci bien), il jeta son caillou et s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour retrouver Grunlek lorsqu'il entendit les marmonnements étouffés et les jurons matinaux bien sentis de Théo, qui avait dû recevoir son projectile. Où exactement, ça, il ne tenait ABSOLUMENT PAS à le savoir !

 **« Tu les as trouvés ? »** demanda le nain lorsqu'il vit revenir en courant le demi-élémentaire d'eau.

Shin s'arrêta à côté de lui et se plia en deux pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux, essoufflé par sa course.

 **« Hrm, oui, ben… Ils étaient juste partis, euh… chercher du bois pour rallumer le feu ! Ils vont pas tarder à arriver, je crois… »** balbutia-t-il.

 **« Ah ? Bon, très bien. Allons les attendre, dans ce cas. »**

Grunlek et Shin retournèrent donc au campement et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Théo et Bob. Le nain haussa les sourcils, surpris de les voir arriver les bras vides.

 **« Vous n'avez pas trouvé de bois ? »**

 **« Bah non. »** lâcha Théo le plus naturellement du monde.

Grunlek marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose comme quoi il fallait toujours tout faire soi-même et entreprit de rallumer le feu tout seul dans son coin, pendant que dans son dos, le paladin et le demi-diable échangeaient un même regard interrogateur, et que Shin tentait de cacher sa gêne de son mieux. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Après ce qu'il avait vu, il allait soulever des sous-entendus dans chaque geste que ces deux-là s'adresseraient, maintenant !


End file.
